Paper Lantern Night
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: There's a wonderful festival going on in the city of Seyruun, and a certain princess remembers a special someone.........ZA! Plz R&R!


BlueJellyfish: HIII!! This is another of my mushy, but I hope cute stories!! I don't really feel like saying much in my Author's Note, but my disclaimer, which is that I don't own Slayers!! And I don't own this neat song by Trish. It's called "Paper Lantern Night" (duh). And my last statement is review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!! Thank-you for reading!! ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a whole year since that wonderful day. The day where all the paper lantern lights sparkled and shined, where couples danced, and where people sat and looked at the stars. The day I spent with...Mister Zelgadiss.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tonight's the night everybody!!" The announcer yelled as everyone screamed excitedly.  
  
"Now everyone get a partner and...DANCE!!"  
  
Everyone went up and danced in the town plaza, but two people who sat and watched.  
  
"Umm...Do you want to dance Mister Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Hmm? Sure," He answered as the two went up and started to dance.  
  
Beneath the silver moon I held you endlessly  
  
And danced the night with you 'cause you were meant for me.  
  
As Amelia dance she looked into Zelgadiss's eyes. She knew she had already given him her heart and would even give her life for him.  
  
The lights above the sky were burning in your eyes.  
I gave my heart to you that paper lantern night.  
  
That night was the best because I was with Mister Zelgadiss. We did many things together that night, like dancing and playing with our lanterns we bought. It was the funniest day ever, but the best part was when we went to a place near a tree to watch the bright stars. It was a very magical night...until Mister Zelgadiss left the next day to find his cure. My heart started to hurt very much as I watched him go.  
  
But when you went away All the lights turned faint and gray.  
  
It was night when I started to feel the pain of letting Mister Zelgadiss go. I really never expected him to leave me like that.  
  
Only darkness in the night Never thought that we'd say goodbye, So I'll hold it all inside.  
  
When I fell to sleep the only thing I thought about was that special night and Mister Zelgadiss's sparkling eyes.  
  
But I never will forget. Close my eyes and think of when All the stars were shining bright, Like the light shining in your eyes As we danced all through the night Underneath the lantern skies.  
  
When Amelia woke up she started to cry again still remembering holding Zelgadiss's hand.  
  
And I held your hand in mine  
  
Underneath the lantern sky  
  
I sat and closed my eyes as I remembered the jokes he told me. They weren't really funny, but it was nice of him to try to make me laugh.  
  
A magical surprise you gave me there that night. You whispered in my ear the words I longed to hear. I wish that we could stay below the thousand lights And never let it fade our paper lantern night.  
  
~*~*~End Of Flashback*~*~*~  
  
One year later it was another festival the same one where Mister Zelgadiss and I shared. I remembered the exact spot we sat to look at the stars. I decided to go there and remember that night we had again. When I made it there I felt a sudden pain in my heart as I saw other couples dancing...like Mister Zelgadiss and I did.  
  
Beneath the silver moon I held you endlessly  
  
And danced the night with you 'cause you were meant for me.  
  
I even saw some couples give their hearts to each other as they kissed.  
  
The lights above the sky were burning in your eyes.  
I gave my heart to you that paper lantern night.  
  
As I was walking, I saw kids laughing and even adults running around playing with their paper lanterns. Then I started to question myself. Why did he leave me?  
  
But when you went away All the lights turned faint and gray. Only darkness in the night Never thought that we'd say goodbye, So I'll hold it all inside.  
  
I closed my eyes as I remembered the day he left me.  
  
But I never will forget. Close my eyes and think of when All the stars were shining bright, Like the light shining in your eyes As we danced all through the night.  
  
When I opened my eyes to see where fate has brought me...I found out that it was where Mister Zelgadiss and I watched the stars. I went over to the tree and sat as I cried once more. When I stopped crying from the pain, I felt lonely. So I thought of closing my eyes and dancing with an imaginary person. (Rina: It is so Zelgadiss she's thinking of when she's dancing)  
  
Underneath the lantern skies  
  
While dancing Amelia was so into the dance that she thought she felt an arm wrap around her. When I kept dancing there was always an arm wrapped around my waist guiding me to the dance...just like this. I wish that it were Mister Zelgadiss, and not my imagination. I wish I could open my eyes and see his smiling face. But no. I know that he'll just disappear when I do open my eyes. And it always hurts more. So I'll just keep my eyes closed...  
  
And I held your hand in mine  
  
Underneath the lantern sky.  
  
Then I finally couldn't take it anymore. Why pretend? I knew that he really wasn't there. It's time to face reality Amelia, I told myself. I opened my eyes...and to my surprise, I found myself gazing into a pair of eyes that looked so much like Zelgadiss's. I waited for him to disappear...but he didn't. That was when he picked me off the ground and held me closely. It was like fate brought him back to me as he leaned down and kissed me, whispering "I'm back."  
  
A magical surprise you gave me there that night. You whispered in my ear the words I longed to hear. I wish that we could stay below the thousand lights And never let it fade our paper lantern night.  
  
After we stopped he seated me to the ground as we watched the stars with my head on his shoulder. Hey, you know what? That was the exact place we sat when he left, but this time he's not going to leave me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't care all I ask of you is...*starts to make a little tune* REVIEW, review, review, review--- JA NE!!--- Review, review, review, review, review--- 


End file.
